


Birthday Morning Kisses

by Kintara5



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, ignis deserves to be spoiled on his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintara5/pseuds/Kintara5
Summary: A simple start to the day of the birthday boy, Ignis Scientia





	Birthday Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's the 7th here in the states, so it's still safe to say "Happy Birthday Ignis", right?

He awakens to find a camera lens to his face.

“W-What on—”

Soon enough he hears a light chuckle sounding from above and he rolls across to reach over to the nightstand where his glasses are.

Still groggy he slips them on while letting out a yawn and allows his vision to adjust. Finally making out the man sitting beside him he smiles tenderly at them, “Good morning, love… Mind explaining?”

Noctis who was peeking at Ignis through the camera lens peeks out from behind it with a cheeky smile, “Just wanted to capture the moment, y’know.”

“And what moment would that be?”

Leaning towards Ignis, Noctis turns the camera to face them both and whispers in a loving voice just loud enough to be captured by the camera, “Happy Birthday, Iggy.”

With those words said, Noctis closes the distance between with the two on camera with a kiss.

Ignis is startled as first but presses into the kiss with as much love as Noctis has poured in.

Before it could deepen though, Ignis pulls away and presses his palm into lovers face when he realizes he’s still intending to come in for another.

Though his mouth is muffled Ignis can make out the questionative, ‘What gives?”

Ignis laughs from the ticklish feeling his hand receives from the vibrations of his lovers’ voice and explains, “Apologies, I still have morning breath.” 

Noctis rolls his eyes and playfully smacks Ignis’ hand away before diving into the older man’s warmth all the while dropping the camera off to the side, “You think that’s gonna keep me away?”

All Ignis can do is laugh along with Noctis as the two playfully kiss one another and wind up entangled in the bed sheets.

It isn’t until Prompto and Gladio arrive that both Noctis and Ignis finally make it out of bed to begin the celebrations.


End file.
